1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bulk containers formed of paperboard, and more particularly to a reusable, collapsible, bulk container with a bottom wall having one marginal portion permanently attached to a bottom wall retaining flange extending from one side wall of the container and having other marginal portions releasably attached to bottom wall retaining flanges extending from other side walls of the container, so the container can be readily collapsed, with the bottom wall folded against one of the side walls.
2. Description of Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this application conducted in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 210,887 384,038 460,293 616,869 1,591,734 1,800,816 2,132,666 2,485,028 2,733,852 2,902,204 2,910,221 3,040,958 3,063,593 3,124,292 3,126,143 3,251,533 3,873,017 4,127,230 4,505,423 4,693,413 ______________________________________
None of the patents found in the search discloses a collapsible, reusable bulk container having a bottom wall permanently adhesively secured to one retaining flange and releasably adhesively secured to other retaining flanges, so the container can be collapsed for shipment, erected for initial use, again collapsed for storage, and later re-erected for reuse.